Talk:Canada
Runabout * "Deep Space 9 briefly possessed a Starfleet runabout named the USS Yukon, which was named after Canada's Yukon River '''or Yukon Territory (adjacent to Alaska and British Columbia)'. (DS9: "Sons of Mogh", "By Inferno's Light") In 2375, the USS Gander (another runabout, named after Gander River in Newfoundland or the town of Gander, which has a long history as a military airbase) was stationed at Deep Space 9. (DS9: "Penumbra")" Danube class runabout were been named after rivers and not state or cities. If I remember, after loosing a runabout, Kira says that fortunately there are a lot of river on earth. - Philoust123 14:07, 30 April 2006 (UTC) :Good call, it was , when they christened the . I made a note about that in the page, and tweaked the text a little bit to suit. -- Sulfur 14:16, 30 April 2006 (UTC) Irrelevant * "''In DS9: "Family Business", after a new runabout was named the USS Rubicon, Major Kira noted "You know, at the rate we go through runabouts, it's a good thing the Earth has a lot of rivers."" This is irrelevant and has nothing to do with an article about the nation state of Canada. Why is it here? I move that we should remove it immediately. Objections? --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:31, 22 September 2006 (UTC) :I think the note needs reworking, but helps to enforce that the Runabouts are, indeed, named after two rivers in Canada rather than something like a town or country. - Enzo Aquarius 20:34, 22 September 2006 (UTC) I still don't think It's needed. The Article clearly states already that the runabouts are named after rivers. It's redundant. This note should be moved to the Danube class page. --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:41, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::I agree. It's more of an overall observation on Danube-class nomenclature than of anything specific to Canada. It just so happens that those two particular Danube-class runabouts happened to be named after Canadian rivers. If the note said that "all Danube-class runabouts were named after Canadian rivers", then it might belong here. -- Renegade54 20:46, 22 September 2006 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and move it to the page then. --''Captain MAJ'' ''=/\=''| 20:49, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ottawa link Does anyone have a higher res image of this? File:Cage-screen-16-Northern-Hemisphere.jpg? It would be strange if a map of canada didnt have the capitol on it. --Bp 01:31, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :Oh, it'll have a little star where Ottawa is/should be. But still doesn't mean that the city should be have an article of its own. Having the mention in the first paragraph (or so) I think is sufficient. -- Sulfur 01:43, 7 October 2006 (UTC) :: Updated. What you see, is what you get. --Alan del Beccio 01:52, 7 October 2006 (UTC) Missing Provinces In The list of provinces and Territories of Canada some of them were missing so I added Them. :I removed them, as they were not referenced in Star Trek. I also converted the referenced ones from a list to a sentence, indicating that there are likely more. Heck, for all we know, Ontario and Quebec may have become part of the United States by the time Canada was first referenced. :) -- Sulfur 23:30, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Canadian actors in Star Trek While I wouldn't call this so-much as a "witch hunt", the truth of the matter is, is that some people can't help being a Canadian any more than they can't help being gay. :) But in all seriousness, isn't this (and whatever else we have spread throughout this site along these lines) basically an extension of this? I mean, we listed gay actors, but not straight actors, now we list Canadian actors, but why not American actors? Oh wait...that would be like almost everyone else. Hmm, well I guess I would hate to single anyone out.... --Alan 04:00, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :I agree, and now that Canada Day has passed and TrekMovie.com has the list they need, I think it can be removed. --From Andoria with Love 22:49, 2 July 2008 (UTC) A number of ''Star Trek performers originated from Canada. Among them were several Shakespearean actors who had received training at the Stratford Festival have been uniquely prominent in Star Trek. * Sharon Acker (Odona in TOS: "The Mark of Gideon") * Joey Aresco (Brull in TNG: "The Vengeance Factor") * Geneviève Bujold (first actress for Captain Janeway in VOY: "Caretaker") * Len Cariou (Vice Admiral Janeway in VOY: "Coda") * Kim Cattrall (Valeris in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * John Colicos (Kor in TOS and DS9) * Nicole de Boer (Ezri Dax in DS9) * James Doohan (Montgomery "Scotty" Scott) * Rosemary Forsyth (Alzen in VOY: "Scientific Method") * Bruce Greenwood (Star Trek 2009 as Captain Pike) * Leslie Hope (Kira Meru in DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") * Robert Ito (Tac Officer Chang in TNG: "Coming of Age" / John Kim in VOY: "Author, Author") * Tom Jackson (Lakanta in TNG: "Journey's End") * Roy Jenson (Cloud William in TOS: "The Omega Glory") * Kerrie Keane (Alexana Devos in TNG: "The High Ground") * Alissa and Heidi Krämer (Megan and Jenny Delaney in VOY: "Thirty Days") * Michael Mahonen (Brone in VOY: "Nemesis") * Barbara March (Lursa in TNG, DS9 and Star Trek Generations) * Derek McGrath (Chell in VOY: "Learning Curve", "Repression") * John McLiam (Fento in TNG: "Who Watches The Watchers") * Christopher Plummer (Chang in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) * Paul Popowich (Tim Watters in DS9: "Valiant") * Claire Rankin (Human form of Alice in VOY: "Alice") * Duncan Regehr (Ronin in TNG: "Sub Rosa" / Shakaar Edon in DS9) * Percy Rodriguez (Commodore Stone in TOS: "Court Martial") * Allan G. Royal (Braxton in VOY: "Future's End" and "Future's End, Part II") * Michael Sarrazin (Trevean in DS9: "The Quickening") * William Shatner (James T. Kirk) * Cathie Shirriff (Valkris in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) * David Sobolov (voice of Slar in ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II") * Scott Thompson (Tomin in VOY: "Someone to Watch Over Me") * Kate Vernon (Species 8472 impersonation of Valerie Archer in VOY: "In the Flesh") * Gwynyth Walsh (B'Etor in TNG, DS9 and Star Trek Generations) * Marc Worden (Alexander Rozhenko in DS9: "Sons and Daughters", "You Are Cordially Invited" / Klingon Prisoner in ENT: "Affliction") Done. --Alan 23:50, 15 February 2009 (UTC)